Touch of the Sun
by Avarice Falcon
Summary: Vivian Atwaterfound herself in a strange time with a father she hates, and in the persuit of Dally Winston. Kandi Turner was what you could consider a "greaser girl" tough, and unreachable, but Soda finds a way to her heart. Please read and review!
1. Dally

Touch of the Sun  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this fan fiction. All the originals belong to S.E. Hinston: a remarkable writer whom I have a lot of  
respect for.  
  
Author's Notes: There will be some profanity or some other things that affect the rating of this story. The story will hopefully be in many Point of Views. For right now it's Dally's, if I do him wrong, please tell me and  
I'll fix it, thank you.  
  
Chapter One: Dally  
  
"Something you want, hood?" A brunette had asked me in a cool tone. I had been following these two girls for sometime now. Why not? I had nothing to do, maybe slash some tires or do something illegal. But that would be my next mindless activity.  
  
One of the girls was short, with blonde hair in two braids, a freckled face with hazel green eyes. She had been giving me fearful looks knowing who I was and my sins. So her fear was one thing that drove me to follow them.  
  
The other was a good-looking brunette. When I had first observed them I did what I usually did, looking them up and down then while my eyebrows were raised my mouth playing at a playful smile. The brunette had challenged me with her own eyebrows raised with a "what the hell do you want?" look.  
  
"What's two good lookin' broads doing in a place like this?" I asked in my usual cool drawl. Damn, that brunette was good looking. With this silky dark brown hair that gleamed as if she was some super model, golden brown eyes that had challenged him directly not caring what others thought of him.  
  
"What's an idiot like you doing in a place that's too nice for you?" She had replied matching my tone she even was smirking at me as if this was funny. Folding her arms, a sign that she was getting annoyed. I loved provoking girls till they got mad. When they we're fiery, that turned me on.  
  
The other girl had laughed at that one, but quickly shut up as I glanced at her suddenly shy again. This girl reminded me of a soc, well she was dressed up all fancy like but was more timid than some of the others I've seen.  
  
"Didn't know you had a thing against hoods in a nicer areas," I had said in a sly tone as I stepped to her side now, instead of following them I wanted to talk with this brunette.  
  
"I don't have a thing against hoods, I do have a thing against hoods that follow people because they don't have anything that's not legal to do at the moment," she said giving me a cool look as she continued to walk not even quickening her pace.  
  
"So you have a name, good looking?" I asked her seeing if she would even blush at being called good looking. Most did, or some just slapped me which made it all worth it all.  
  
"Yeah I do," she said as she smirked again. "I'm not sure if it's the name you'll like, or even if it's my real name. For all you know I could be some alien in this body and giving a phony name. Or some girl that is some criminal that stole the Declaration of Independence."  
  
I just stared at her for a moment not really getting what she said. That bit confused me. But I had returned to my cold, playful expression getting over that spell of confusion. "So then, what's you're name?"  
  
"You can just call me, Leave Me Alone," she said acidly giving me that look that backed up her retort as she and the blonde turned the street thinking that would get them to leave them alone.  
  
"Is that your real name?" I had asked knowing that wasn't her real name. Ah, so she was playing hard to get. This girl was good; this was quite enjoyable if only there were more girls like her. "Playing hard to get, that's why you didn't tell me your name?"  
  
This time she had actually stopped, and faced me. "Who says I'm playing? I'm not playing hard to get. I am hard to get," she said with an icy tone that had a hint of amusement to it.  
  
"Is that so? I can get you, you'll just see," I said touching her cheek while I just smirked. I know this wasn't much of a hobby trying to pick up girls that hated my guts. What else was there to do? Actually do something legal?  
  
"I'd love to see you try," she said her eyebrows rose in challenge again. Pushing my hand away from her cheek, she glared turning back to her friend and they started to walk again.  
  
So she would like to see me try and get her? So I would try. I just stood there, heading the opposite direction to go and cause some trouble, though I couldn't wait till the next time I saw her.  
  
Meeting Two-Bit Matthews at the gas station where Soda worked at. Two-Bit was the cockiest thing that would ever exist. He wasn't smart, but was funny and was the oldest of our little gang. Looking perplexed most of the time, he was a good fighter.  
  
"Hey Dal, what took you so long?" Two-Bit asked as he looked at me surprisingly not flirting with any girl this time. Two-Bit loved to flirt and had many blondes he flirted with.  
  
"Trying to pick up this good looking girl I saw," I replied my tone going back to the usual bored drawl with a hint of smugness. Smirking slightly at him, "gotta a smoke?"  
  
"Yeah, here you go," Two-Bit said tossing me a pack of cigarettes he probably stole from a store. Then tossed a lighter for me to use. The last one I had got broke in a fight I had with some punk. "Picking up a broad eh? Soc or greaser?"  
  
"Not sure," I said as I lit the cigarette and tossed the lighter back to him. "Almost looked like a soc, but had the attitude of a greaser. Damn she was good looking."  
  
"What's her name?" Two-Bit asked catching the lighter and lit his own cigarette also. I usually talked to Two-Bit about these sorts of things. He understood completely and together we would try to pick up broads.  
  
"She didn't tell me, " I said after taking a drag and took it out of my mouth for a second. Thinking back I smirked more then looked at him. "She just told me her name was 'leave me alone'. Some broad, eh?"  
  
"I love it when they play hard to get," Two Bit commented smirking once again and laughed at that. He got this reaction a lot. To say the least, he was perverted just like some of the group.  
  
"Then you know what she told me?" I asked taking another drag of the cigarette and took it out of my mouth, eyebrows rose I waited for his answer knowing he wouldn't know what the answer was. After a moment, I answered getting impatient. "She told me that 'I am hard to get'."  
  
"Ohh.You gonna chase after her now?" Two-Bit said smirking fully; I knew he would find this interesting. This was much like the stories we told each other. About him and his latest blonde. I had told him about Sylvia, and me but since she was playing with others around my back I had broke it off, it was still a sore spot. "Oh yeah," I replied with a smirk and dropped my cigarette stamping it out beneath my feet. Looking at him we both mirrored each other's expression. Man it was great to be with Two-Bit sometimes. 


	2. Vivian

Author's Notes: Thanks for all the reviews! Now here is a very fun tidbit that I found out that will be mentioned in the chapter:  
  
Dally- 1. Flirt to act in an amorous, flirtatious manner. 2. Toy with  
something or someone. 3. Waste time, dawdle.  
  
This is so true! Just look it up in the dictionary. Maybe S.E. Winston just did a writers trick for his name or something. So anyways, here is the next  
installment on Touch of the Sun. Time for some Dally bashing!  
  
Chapter Two: Vivian  
  
The cold ice was giving me a brain freeze. We were at Miriam's house, which coincidently was right by my house, how convenient. Coughing because of the cold ice cream, I took a sip of water that was in a clear plastic cup.  
  
Miriam is a blonde, who is rather short, with this freckled face and hazel eyes. I liked her eyes. Hazel wasn't that bad of a color, especially hazel green. Now that color was nice.  
  
As for me, Vivian Atwater, I was taller than her, not that saying that I was tall. Well I was taller than her, which was the only reason I had brought this up. Not that it matters. Brown hair haired, layered and even framed, and warm honey brown eyes.  
  
"Vivian, you just talked back to Dally Winston. No one does that," Miriam had said to me awed after he had left. Why did everyone fear him? He was just a punk with an inflated ego and a badass personality. Not that he was scary at all.  
  
"So? He can beat the shit out of me and try to get me not to smart talk and I still would. In fact he would make it even worst," I had shrugged as we roamed into her kitchen to get something to eat.  
  
"You must be really brave, or just utterly insane," Miriam had murmured as she took out some ice cream. She loved food, never once would she skip a meal or anything. That idea humored me, because I didn't really like eating all that much.  
  
"I'd say I'm utterly insane," I had smirked as she served the mint chocolate chip ice cream into two plastic bowels. Strange how everything seemed to be plastic in this house: but then again she did have a rowdy little brother who destroyed everything in sight.  
  
So here we sat know eating ice cream on a cluttered table, Miriam had started to yammer on about Dally's record of what she knew. But her oldest brother was a cop in this area so he would know. I found it ironic that her brother was a cop, and Dally had walked with a cop's sister.  
  
"Do you know what Dally means?" I asked her suddenly. I was smirking again as I took another bite of the ice cream. Looking at her, I knew she would never guess what dally meant.  
  
"Dally means something?" She asked blinking at me with her hazel green eyes. Apparently she didn't know. But then again that most didn't know this little fact that I had found out.  
  
"Yup. Have a dictionary around?" I asked her then followed her to her living room where there was a bookshelf. Pulling out a dictionary she handed the heavy thing to me. Searching and searching I finally had found the definition. "Dally-1. Flirt to act in an amorous, flirtatious manner. 2. Toy with something or someone. 3. Waste time, dawdle."  
  
"That is so funny!!" She exclaimed while laughing looking at the definition. "I would've never thought of that. How did you ever figure what dally meant? It sounds exactly like him!"  
  
"Saw the word someplace and looked it up. It's ironic how his name suits him so perfectly. It's so odd, it's scary yet hilarious for some reason," I said also laughing at this definition.  
  
"That's ingenious you know. Next time you see him you'll have to use it on him. That should confuse him, I know what would confuse me," Miriam said as she slowly had stopped laughing. Though a big grin was on her face.  
  
"Anything can confuse him. Too many brain cells have been killed because of that alcohol," I said leaning back into the couch. Mike's car drove past Miriam's house to mine. "I have to go, Mike's home."  
  
"Isn't Mike you're brother?" Miriam asked tilting her head at me. She didn't really know my brothers all that well as I could tell. "No. Mike's my dad," I said sourly, frowning once again. "I just hate to call him 'dad' because he doesn't deserve that title. My stepbrothers names are Tyler and Caleb."  
  
"Okay, see you later. Hey maybe tonight we could go to the movies. This stupid horror movie is playing. My sister can take us there if you want. It's not safe to walk in the dark in this area," Miriam said with a light sigh. Looking at me hopefully, she then smiled.  
  
"Yeah, I can go tonight. Meet you at six or something? We can go and get something to eat before hand, if you want," I smiled, wait, I actually smiled. I haven't smiled ever since I had got here.  
  
"That sounds great!" She said bouncing up and hugging me tightly. Man was she strange, one minute she sighed because of this dangerous area, next she was hugging me.  
  
"Okay.I think I had enough warm and fuzziness to last me the day, thank you very much," I said looking at her strangely backing away slowly. "I'll see you tonight then. If I'm late, just cancel our plan."  
  
Miriam had nodded, feeling embarrassed about hugging me. As I left her house, I frowned preparing for the worst from my "dad". God I hated him. He was one of those magic men. You know, get you're girlfriend pregnant then run away and come back years later. He and Mom had Raul and I together, but divorced later. I had lived in San Diago, California with my mom. Raul was still living there I think. But he was eighteen so thus didn't mean he have to live with Mike. But I was only seventeen, so I had to live with him with his new wife and her two sons.  
  
"Where were you?" Dad asked me also frowning. He didn't like it when I wasn't home right away or anything. In fact he got mad at that. Sure I had a bad past but still, I wasn't all that bad.  
  
"At a friend's house," I said vaguely not even glancing at him. We had gotten in another fight last night and were still pissed off at each other. At least he hadn't hit me yet like he did a long time ago.  
  
Before he could even reply I had went inside the house not even giving my stepbrothers a glance as I went into my room and laid on my bed feeling homesick again. Damn, I had so much going. I had great friends, I almost had a boyfriend, Raul and I was starting to get along again, and mom and I hadn't fought for a week. Now Dally was going to play with my life a little more, making it, if it was even possible, more fucked up than it all ready was. 


	3. Dally

Thanks for all those who reviewed. I really appreciate it. This chapter is dedicated to you, mrs.sodapopcurtis.  
  
Chapter Three: Dally  
  
I didn't know what time it was, it was after nine though because the cars at the drive-in movie were leaving. What I was doing at this time was doing nothing. There was yet another party going on at Buck's. I just didn't really want to go there. So I just walked around with a cigarette in my mouth. Damn it was cold out here, but thankfully I had my leather jacket on. Leather jackets weren't all that warm, but man did it look tuff.  
  
There was a fight a head; a tuff mustang was pulled to the side with four of those soc around two girls. One girl was in the face of the leader cursing; her face had a fresh bruise, then a blonde that was in the back looking fearful. Wait, I knew that girl. It was that good looking broad I had tried to pick up earlier.  
  
Approaching the fight, my switchblade was out all ready. A fight. I love fighting. There was nothing better than a good fight, and man was I a good fighter. Everyone knew that. They knew I had a record with the fuzz too.  
  
"If you ain't a soc, then that would make you a greaser." The leader asked the good looking broad, leaning his ugly mug to hers closely.  
  
"First of all, 'ain't' isn't a word. If you're so high and mighty then why is you're grammar horrible?" She retorted coolly, face contorting to a frown. "Second of all, I am not any of whatever clichés you have here."  
  
"You trying to pick up my girl?" I asked, a cold smile on my face as I leaned against a wall watching them with a cool expression. Winking at the girl, she hadn't even looked at me.  
  
"Who says she's you're girl?" The leader challenged, than found himself leaning over in pain because that broad had brought her knee to his manhood hardly. Glaring icily at him, she then looked at me with some sort of fierceness but it was about the guys around her.  
  
"I do," I said coolly heading in there now. The other soc had backed up helping their leader up and then headed off in a quick movement. Sneering, I flipped the switchblade back and placed it back in my back pocket. "You okay?"  
  
"I've been better," she said as she wiped her split lip on her shirt. Looking at me, this time it wasn't a glare like last time. "Thanks," she said vaguely as if it hurt saying that. It must've seeing how much she hates me.  
  
"No problem, good looking," I said flashing a smirk at her. She had just watched me with an irritated glance, but sighed. "So those socs tried to pick you up?"  
  
"Isn't it clear that they tried to?" She asked me while she went over to her friend. In a soothing voice she had placed her arm around her shoulder saying soft in an almost motherly voice "it's all right, Miriam."  
  
"I know, Vivian. It was just so scary." Miriam whimpered leaning her head on Vivian's shoulder, clearly shaken. Glancing at me, for a moment then back at Vivian's face, which was strangely soft and caring.  
  
"Vivian. So that's you're name?" I asked her approaching them slowly. Vivian. That was a name I never heard of, it was nice, but strange.  
  
"Yeah, Vivian Atwater," She said to me, sighing once again. It was too late to conceal her name. "And you are Dallas Winston, or just Dally. I all ready know," she said almost in a dry voice. Suddenly both of the girls were smirking now as if something was funny.  
  
"I better go home, you going home yet?" Miriam asked Vivian now as she looked at her looking very miserable.  
  
"To get yelled at, no," Vivian sighed touching her split lip with a wince. She had thought about going home, and almost looked like she would do it. Looking down, she gave a little sigh.  
  
"Are you sure? You sure you want me to go and leave you alone with him?" Miriam asked at a glance at me, then looked away concerned at Vivian. When Vivian nodded, Miriam started to walk shakily towards her street.  
  
Glancing at me, I knew what she was looking at. A guy with a fairly good form, dark brown hair that was short and not kept in order, brown eyes. And tuff looking also, the whole greaser-looking thing.  
  
"Sure you want to be around me?" I smirked now looking at her. She had walked towards me for a moment. Reaching forward she smacked my head with a glare at me. "What the hell was that for?" " For calling me 'you're' girl," she said icily then walked away. Wrapping her arms around her slender frame she blew a piece of hair out of her eyes as she walked off.  
  
"Well, I can dream can't I?" I asked following her, still smirking. I had her trapped. Oh yeah, this was great. This was defiantly something to do with my spare time. It was worth my time too.  
  
"You can dream, just keep it to yourself," she said looking at me. Then sighed. "Dammit.I'll be nice to you just because you saved my ass back there. Only for awhile though."  
  
"I knew I would get to you," I smirked as I walked by her side; I had no idea where she was going. Where could she go? "Cold?" I asked her, as I watched her shiver slightly, knowing she would refuse.  
  
"No," She said vaguely as she glanced at me again. "Oh would you just stop smirking? That's so annoying. You have no idea how much you're name suits you. Good God."  
  
"I could stop smirking.If you accepted that you are cold and to wear my jacket for a while," I said slyly. Guessing that she would refuse this deal, but it all depended on how cold she was.  
  
"I hate you," she muttered eventually nodding towards the agreement. "This means you have to stop smirking or sneering while I wear.you're jacket. You do realize I'm only doing this because I'm actually being nice to you?"  
  
"I know that," I said giving a last smirk as I started to take off my jacket. It'd be cold out here. Arizona was nice and all. It was hot in the summer but at night it was freezing. Handing the jacket to her.  
  
"I wish I could smack you again, right now," She muttered as she took the jacket, eventually putting it on. It was a little big for her, but she did smile after a moment glad for the slight warmth. 


	4. Vivan

In the last chapter when I said that that Arizona was cold. I was confused with the states, so please forgive me.  
  
Chapter Four: Vivian  
  
The comfort of the leather jacket was the thing that kept me going. Who knows, otherwise I would've just frozen there. Dally took me to Buck's for some ice (suppose ably.) Stepping inside, it was warmer, smelt like alcohol and second hand smoke. There was a bar, some pool tables, and rooms upstairs. Perhaps one of the things that were the most annoying was the country music. He hadn't touched me, yet that is, I knew he wouldn't last long. One chick had checked out Dally, she was one of those sailor girl types. Quite scary.  
  
In the kitchen he had found an ice pack and handed it to me. His resistance was wearing thing again. "So you want to go upstairs where it's quiet?" He asked me trying not to smirk again.  
  
"Err.not really," I said scratching the back of my neck with my other hand. We had walked to the main room again and I leaned my back against a wall placing the ice on my bruise. "You're making me uncomfortable at the moment. And going upstairs and being alone with you isn't on the top of my list."  
  
"What?" Dally then said slyly, as he stepped closer to me. "How do I make you uncomfortable?"  
  
"You ask this while you make me even more uncomfortable. Now please step away from me. You're invading my bubble, that's an unforgivable sin," I said raising an eyebrow at him.  
  
"You're bubble, eh?" He asked instead stepping closer his face now closer to mine. "I make many unforgivable sins, Vivian. And I never regret any of those sins at all."  
  
"Yes. It's an invisible bubble that isn't meant to be invaded, especially by you," I said in a dignified tone trying to edge away from him. It was too late, of course as his hands came on either side of my head. I felt my heart start to pound. Damn this idiot. Why did he have to bother me?  
  
"It's a little too late now, don't you think?" He asked his face leaning forward more now. His face barely centimeters away from mine. Watching me as I tried to squirm away from him, slowly a smirk came on his face though he still watched me as if fascinated.  
  
I didn't reply right away, just watched him with some curiosity to my despite, and weariness. Just when I was about to reply with one of his hands he took my hand that was holding the ice pack to my face lowering that hand. Then leaned forward more, this time he actually did kiss me. It was strange; it was sort of rough at first, forced was more like it. Then in the same moment changed to gentle. When he broke the kiss he just leaned his back an inch but touched my cheek with his hand again.  
  
"There, I just broke you're bubble," he said softly as he continued to watch me. That smirk grew well.I wasn't going to say it. His hand going from my cheek to my hair.  
  
"It's no use, Dally." I said trying not to whisper. Pausing before I spoke again I gazed in another direction then back at him. Shivering as his hand ran through my hair. "I'm not staying here."  
  
Dally's expression changed in that moment, as he retreated his hand and stepped back. "What do you mean by that?" He asked in a harder tone as he continued to watch me.  
  
"I couldn't stay in this town, never," I said as I brushed back my hair looking at him. "I couldn't stay with my dad, that son of a bitch shouldn't even have custody of me."  
  
"Oh it's you're dad the reason you don't want to go home, I see," Dally said going back to his drawl then his voice softened as he said. "He's the one that hit you before?"  
  
"How the hell do you know?" I asked gaping at him. How was he able to guess that? I mean I never told any one that. If I did, it was my closest friends.  
  
"When you we're hit by that soc you didn't even seemed that offended or scared at all. I know what it's like to be yelled at and hit too. I know what it's like." Dally said as he looked at the wall.  
  
"I should go home," I said softly with a sigh. "I made an agreement with mom that if I was good for a month and didn't run away or do any other happy thing that she would fight to get custody of me again."  
  
"Oh? I'm sorry that you'll be gone," Dally said as he reached to brush my cheek again. But I had caught his hand and shook my head.  
  
"No blondes to take my place, eh?" I asked as I smirked some. I was falling, and I hated it. I was falling for him, and I didn't like it at all. So I just kept a cool cover as I placed the ice pack to my face again.  
  
Wait.things were coming back to me. The leading of events suddenly became evident and I found myself wondering why things weren't that clear before. When I came to Tulsa the two days ago, there was a change in time. From 2004 to 1960's, if that wasn't peculiar enough. I had come to realize that there was something else extraordinary and strange that had take place. 


	5. Kandi

Fading Rose's comments: My friend and I are now joining together to write this story. So this is her character, sorry for any confusion.  
  
Chapter Five: Kandi  
  
By Fallen Soul  
  
"I told you to hand it over!" a fiery black haired man yelled at me. I just glared back. Tom could be such an asshole sometimes: it made me sick.  
  
"Give me one good reason why I should" I spat at him.  
  
"Because I'll get Jesse in here to end this! Now cough it up!" he demanded, holding out his hand.  
  
"Nothing doing..." I said sourly while folding my arms.  
  
"Is there a problem in here?" a redhead asked, sticking his head in the doorway. This was Jesse, star football player; at least that's what he says.  
  
"Kandi won't hand over my wallet" Tom growled, glaring at me.  
  
"I don't see your name anywhere on it!" I retort.  
  
Jesse went up behind me, I kind of figured as much because in one second, my arm was twisted around my back and he had pushed my head down hard onto the tabletop. If I had known he was there, I could have put up some kind of a fight.  
  
"Hand it over..." Tom demanded again.  
  
"Piss off" I mutter while glaring up at him.  
  
Jesse had his hand on the back of my shirt and lifted my head up before slamming it back down. I wished he wouldn't, I already had a terrible headache. Of course they wouldn't care. Neither would the other four of my siblings.  
  
Yeah my name was Kandi as you can tell from Tom. But it ain't my real name. To be frank, my real name didn't suit me at all! So I changed it to Kandi. One of my friends suggested it to me because apparently I'm tough on the outside but sweet on the inside. I don't believe that crap for a second. But like I said, it's better then my real name.  
  
I got six other siblings, we all hate each other except for Jesse and Tom, since their the oldest and have 'power' over us all. There's Anna, T.J, Cory, Me, Chelsea, Jesse and Tom. That's in order from youngest to oldest to. My mom is what you could call a hooker I suppose and she ran off right after Anna was born. My dad had stuck around and giving us some old run down trailer to live in. If you looked at our tiny little home, you'd think it would fall apart if a leaf touched it. But it was actually quiet strong. I still don't get how we all fit inside of it though.  
  
Tom reached down so suddenly that I screamed slightly. He grabbed my shirt and roughly pulled me up, Jesse had let go. Everyone knew that when Tom was mad. Back off. Guess I hadn't read the memo yet. Tom had pulled me so close to his face I could feel the heat coming off of his face.  
  
"Give it to me now or else"  
  
"Or else what Tom?" I asked coolly.  
  
Tom raised a fist at me.  
  
I knew he would hit me, like he did to all my other brothers and sisters. But I just glared back at him; at the same time I reached behind him and grabbed his car keys. I was out of here. I was thankful for Tom's stupidity, he didn't even notice.  
  
"Fine" I said finally, pulled out his wallet from my back pocket and handed it to him.  
  
He slowly let go of me and snatched his wallet. I took this chance to dash for the door, kicking it open seeing how it was a really crappy door and did tend to get stuck on occasion.  
  
The wallet was empty of course. I would never give into him unless I get something out of it. That was just my style. I reached his car and pulled the car door open, getting in and shoved the keys in the ignition, starting it up and racing off down the road. I was home free. Right before that annoying little light flashed on the dashboard telling me the car was out of gas. Great. Just peachy.  
  
"Well.on the bright side at least there's a gas station right there..." I said to myself, just as the car let out a pathetic car like cough and stopped completely.  
  
I sighed while getting out, kicking the damn thing at the same time before deciding wither to go get someone to push it, or push it myself. Just then I felt a tap on my shoulder and I spun around, coming face to face with a boy who appeared to be seventeen with brown hair and a movie star smile. I felt like I knew him from somewhere though.  
  
"See you're having car trouble" he says nodding his head to the heap of junk next to me.  
  
"That obvious?" I ask and he shrugs.  
  
"Well I just saw you come to a sudden stop, then got out and kicked your car. Plus the engine is smoking under the hood" he says pointing to the front of the car.  
  
I looked at the front. Yeah it was smoking pretty badly. "Heh, so...know anyone who can help me?" I ask looking back at him.  
  
"Well Steve can help you with your engine and I can fill up your tank for you" he says with a grin.  
  
I just nodded dumbly. Man he had a nice smile, but where have I seen him before?! It was going to drive me insane. "I'm Soda by the way," he says holding out his hand. "Sodapop Curtis at your service" he grinned again. I wish he wouldn't, it was kind of like being in a trance.  
  
I took his hand, shaking it but never looked away. "Kandi" I said simply. I would say my last name. But with my false name it sounded a little odd. Kandi Turner, see? Weird.  
  
"Wow, original name" he comments.  
  
"Uh...thanks...I think" I mutter, letting go of his hand.  
  
"No problem, Hey Steve! Give me a hand over here!" Soda called over to the gas station across the street and a boy with brown hair went over to them.  
  
"Yeah what?" he asks, looking at me and nodded as a greeting.  
  
"Hi" I mumble. "Help me push this car over to the station" Soda says getting behind the car. Steve nodded and got behind as well. Soon enough they were pushing the car across the road and into gas station.  
  
As they continued to work on Tom's car I started to find out more about them. Like how the two are best friends, Soda's a drop out at school, I am too, and their both Greasers.  
  
I knew I recognized Soda from somewhere. I had seen him at the school before I had dropped out.  
  
Maybe this day wasn't so bad after all. 


	6. Dally

Fading Rose's notes: The Soda chapter is taking longer than usual. So I'm just taking up time till we get that done. So hopefully (that's a major hopefully) I can get Dally and Vivian together. And I think I am doing Dally way too soft. Tell me what you think please.  
  
Chapter Six: Dally  
  
By Fading Rose  
  
"Dally," Buck's voice came through the door as his knocking came on the door. Rolling over, feeling my ribs complain as I did so. Scratching my forehead I stood up.  
  
"Yeah. What do you want Buck?" I growled as I said. I had gotten into another fight with Tim Shepard, he was angry with me because I had slashed his tires again. Though it was a fair fight, you know, no chains or blades.  
  
"There's someone here to see you," Buck said gruffly before heading back downstairs to his party. I could hear the loud country music playing some song about a guy and his girl.  
  
I didn't have my shirt on at the moment. I never did when my ribs hurt anyways, I was proud of my tuff body. Opening the door the smell of alcohol and second hand smoke came stronger.  
  
At the door I was surprised to see that good-looking broad, Vivian. "What're you doing here?" I asked as I looked at her. Her hair was still left down, but her eyes were cast down. Something unfamiliar struck me. Concern.  
  
"Sorry to bother you, Dally. It's just that I don't know where else to go. My dads drunk again and I'm not sticking around for him to use me as a punching bag again." Vivian said looking at me now. Surprise entered her eyes seeing me without a shirt.  
  
"Got in a fight with Tim Shepard," I informed her as I watched her smirking slightly. "No, no it's all right. Come in," I said as she entered. Placing my arm around her shoulder I led her upstairs so we could talk where it was quiet.  
  
"Thanks," Vivian said with a weak smile, as she entered the room. Sitting down on the bed she sighed and rested her head in her hands. "I'll be fine. I just need to relax."  
  
I sat down next to her. Why the hell was I so concerned? I never felt concerned about anyone but the gang. But it was so strange seeing her this way. Usually she would never allow me to lead her to a room.  
  
"I really don't understand why he would hit you," I said as I placed my arm around her shoulders again. Sighing myself, I ignored my ribs as they sent another complaint to me.  
  
"I do," She said lifting her head and laughed shortly. "Because I'm a smart ass and I mouth off to him and that sets him off. It doesn't really bother me that he's drunk right now. It's just I don't want the same thing to happen again."  
  
"What happened?" I asked as I looked at her closely. I thought of when she helped Miriam of how gentle she looked. Then I thought of when she was annoyed at me. It was strange comparing these two different images.  
  
For a moment she watched me as if judging to tell or not to tell. Then looked around then back at me. "You can consider my dad a magic man. Do you get my meaning?"  
  
"Um. No." I blinked for a moment. I have heard that term before, but never really bothered to remember what it meant. I was watching her still; I knew I was looking concerned.  
  
"A magic man is someone that has the talent of disappearing." Vivian said her smile forming into a smirk. "You know, get you're girlfriend pregnant and run off with some other girl and do the same thing."  
  
"Oh." I said as I smiled grimly. My old man was the same way. I remembered seeing his different girlfriends when I was younger. I remember the way it felt to cry. I hadn't cried for so long, I couldn't even remember the last time I cried.  
  
"Yeah." She nodded as she continued to look at me. "Well he got my mom pregnant with Raul. Then runs off to my stepmother and do the same thing. Returns and for some reason my mom welcomes him back. So she had me now. And well. He leaves when I'm younger comes back when I'm a teenager. So it was about three years ago. And we had gotten in a really bad fight the night before, which was when he hit me. But the next night he's drunk again. And so mom and I had to drive with him. So we got into a car wreck."  
  
"Wow."I said not sure what to think of this. Urging her to continue I just continued to watch her. I lifted her chin to look at me then said gently, "Go on."  
  
"Well.thankfully my mom wasn't hurt. But her spine was broken and now will have to be in a wheel chair for the rest of her life. And you know. She had so much going for her. She had been a super model and everything.As for me it broke my ankle and gave me whiplash. So I hurt my ankle easily because of that car wreck. I'm not even sure how he got custody over me."  
  
"Wow. That's really tough." I said gently pushing her towards me. "My old man is the cause of my troubles too. I hate him so much, you know, it's that rage that never goes away."  
  
"Yeah." Vivian said nodding. She was watching me, looking amazed for some reason.  
  
"What?" I asked her smirking now. This was the strangest moment I have ever had. With Sylvia there was no moments like this. We were just passionate and, I'm not going to get into details. But we never really talked like this, you know it was sort of nice.  
  
"I never knew you could be so." She said trying to find the words to describe me as. "Nice. Yeah. Nice and gentle. You never cease to surprise me, Dally."  
  
"I never knew you could be so nice either," I smirked. No one has ever said that to be before. Though the smirk was dying away as I smiled. This was so odd. I mean. I never smiled.  
  
She raised her eyebrows some. Then smiled eventually. She had a really nice smile. I mean it softened her face and made her eyes light up. It was then that she looked really good.  
  
The next thing I knew, I leaned forward and kissed her gently. In this moment, it was just bliss. I never felt such peace, but I did when I kissed her that moment. She was something that felt like I could never have, but I had her right here by me.  
  
She had stared at me for a moment, and then fell into the kiss. She kissed back even gentler than my kiss. She didn't even flinch when I touched her cheek again.  
  
Breaking the kiss, I stared at her amazed. "I never met anyone like you, Vivian.Most broads are scared off by me or think that I can't be gentle. I didn't even know I was gentle."  
  
"Some people can bring the better out of people," She said smiling now. "I just wouldn't think I would be the one to do that. I never really bring the better out of people. I bring the worst out of people usually."  
  
"I know someplace that will be better to stay at than here," I said now thinking about it. Darry's place would be a lot better for her than here at Buck's. They always accept people coming over to their house.  
  
"All right, that sounds good." She nodded at that idea. Looking relieved to be getting away from here. 


	7. Vivian

Touch of the Sun  
Chapter Seven  
Vivian  
  
After listening to Elvis and the Beetles I had grown sick of this time. Man the 60's sucked! Well, maybe it was better than the seventies with the talk of world peace and all that frightening things. This music was driving me insane, often my best friend Ari would complain of my dislike of oldies. There was only about two Beetles songs I loved, and Elvis, please don't make me laugh.  
  
I had no idea what time it was, and I hadn't forgotten the events of this night. I just remembered faintly seeing my father drunk, his face distorted so it was ugly and alcohol on his breath. He wasn't a funny drunk like I wish he was, but no he was a mean drunk. If that wasn't quite enough for me, there was the looming thought of Dally in my mind. Sure I feel for bad asses a lot. It was sort of funny the way the sauntered around with this huge ego. It was so easy just to play with their hearts then break it and see their ego get less.  
  
I could still taste his lips sometimes if I thought about it hard, and he was a damn good kisser too. There was something so different about him though. Something so profoundly beautiful about the way he acted. He was hard, so very hard that it seemed impossible to reach him. But then again when he kissed you it was so passionate and so deep that it drew you in.  
  
I guess that's what was so amazing about him, the way he could just stand when others feel on their knees. His strength was admirable and it was so fascinating of how sardonic his humor was and how bitter he seemed. It either would repel you or just make you want to hug him. But not only was it the mixture of his emotions it was how seductive he was when he just smirked at you leaning against something smoking a cigarette.  
  
I wasn't so much for relationships. I never watched chick flicks; in fact I made fun of those movies so much. The girls were always so beautiful and smart and the guys were so handsome and had an amazing smile. The relationship always went to the bed and that was disgusting. I mean, what's wrong in just holding someone and calling that love? My first relationship was with this jock named Christopher (never again) and man was he a flirt. He could be considered "hot" but even one look on his face made me want to throw up.  
  
Then there was my very close friend River, whom I really liked a lot. I even called him "my goth". Well he did love wearing black and he looked really great in black too. He was a bit on the quiet side but when you were in his arms it was just so calming. You could talk all you want to him and things would always seem all right after wards. Just when my father got custody over me, I was going to go out with him and we probably were going to have a relationship but fate had it in for me.  
  
There was nothing after that, sad huh? I wasn't social really, those dances scared me and Valentines day, needless to say I'm still plotting the death of Valentines day and pink.  
  
It did me good to listening to my music, though it was cold, my jacket was warm but I borrowed Dally's jacket just for the comfort of it. Using my headphones (which was the type where you placed it in you're ears and there was no bulky thing making it noticeable). Playing my "Live in Texas" Linkin Park CD I was perfectly content. I was careful to hide it though, listening to "Points of Authority" I thought once again to myself.  
  
Though it probably would've made partial sense to warped into a different time period (not 70's or 80's thank God). If that was the case everything would be fine and dandy, you know, yuppie. But no it had to be in a book. Yeah, you heard me right, a book. "The Outsiders" It had taken me a while to even remember that name. After all I was in 11th grade and hadn't read that for so long. But Ari's little sister had been reading it. I know I had loved Dally from the book, well at least I think so. And it was someplace there in a stack of unused DVDs at home.  
  
So, basically somehow I managed to travel through time, but to a book. But who said this was a horrible thing? I didn't find this quite so horrible, despite the bad taste in music and clothing and everything about this time! I think what I missed most was my anti-depressants. God.I hated these mood swings and severe depression I never missed my bad depression. Needless to say I hid all blades not really wanting to cut myself again.  
  
A cross the street there was a couple fighting in loud screams and yells. Someone has having a drinking party and mindless idiots were letting out loud yells of drunkenness. It was sad to see this kind of situation, and I would be here if my dad hadn't married someone who was more successful than himself.  
  
Glad for the formality of my music I smiled wearily just looking around. I don't know what I really missed from my home or time. I guess it was my friends; of course, I missed my music, my job (I work at Hot Topic, which is a tight place even if it doesn't believe in personal space and smelt like pot). I guess I just missed my life the way it was. But it wouldn't be long till I was able to go back and just go back to the way it was before.  
  
It was about time for the sunrise. The chill was getting to me; I wasn't able to handle the cold it made my ankle hurt so badly even if I had a metal plate there. But I didn't want to go in quite yet, one more Beetles song and I would die.  
  
My thoughts were broken when I heard someone sitting next to me. Looking at Dally, my eyes widened as I quickly tore out the headphones even if he just merely watched me confused and amused.  
  
"What's that thing?" He asked pointing towards the little black and red CD player in my lap then casually wrapped an arm around me smirking roguishly like always.  
  
"It's nothing," I replied calmly as I placed it in my jacket pocket. Looking at him, still not used to him touching me. I knew that he wouldn't stop until he found out what it was. Then I would have to explain.  
  
"Oh really?" He asked raising an eyebrow challenging me as his arm dropped to around my waste. Grinning as he did this he pulled me closer towards him.  
  
"Oh no you don't Dallas Winston," I said covering the CD player by folding my arms over where I hid where I placed it. I couldn't help but shake my head in silent laughter of the way he acted.  
  
"Don't what?" He asked chuckling as he tried once again to reach that pocket, and then just smirked when I tightened my self-hug around the pocket. Dally leaned closer as I could feel his breath on my cheek.  
  
"Don't do this," I said standing up, hearing some commotion in the kitchen. Darry was up, thank God. Man I was so hungry. Heading inside, I knew I ruined Dally's plan to get my CD player. Oh yeah, I was good. Taking off his jacket and mine I threw it roughly on the couch.  
  
"Hey. Get a good night sleep?" Darry asked me as he flipped the egg shaking some salt on it. Nodding towards Dally he grabbed a plate and placed the egg on there. This was Soda's egg, since that was the chronological order.  
  
"Sounds great," I said with a little smile hearing Dally come in through the door. "That smells good," I commented with a smile.  
  
Standing behind me Dally slipped his arms around me. "Yeah and you need all the food you can get, you're so skinny." He teased pulling me close to him so I was leaning against him with his cheek resting against my head.  
  
"Hey, hey, none of that here Dally, you agreed." Darry said in his famous stern voice. Watching him I was still reminded of Raul my older brother. He was strict when he cared for me. But he was great I loved him so much.  
  
"Yeah, yeah," he said holding me for a second before letting go. Sitting down lazily on the couch, he glanced towards the jacket then at me. Smirking some he leaned back casually.  
  
It had been after we were all fed, and Soda had finally came out of his room to eat and do the dishes. After I had eaten I roamed outside and glanced a round longing to hear some good music.  
  
Slipping his arms around me, Dally rested his cheek against my head once again with a little sigh. "When are you going to tell me what that thing was?" He asked.  
  
"Maybe I will if you're a good boy," I said smirking as I voluntary leaned against him enjoying the feel of his arms around me. Looking at him I gave a little chuckle. "If that's even possible."  
  
"You had to say that," he said with a fake pout as he leaned his head down some. "Well if I can't even see that thing. Then can I at least have a kiss?" He asked still pouting.  
  
"You drive a hard bargain," I laughed a little then turned around so I was facing him. Once again fascinated by him. It was so interesting just watching him, he was so complicated but maybe even simplistic.  
  
Dally just smirked for a moment as he just stared at me, smiling some, "God Vivian.I don't deserve you." He breathed as he just smiled at me. He had such an amazing smile.  
  
"Who knows, just maybe you do." I smiled and kissed him gently. "After all everyone can have something that makes their lives better instead of something that makes them feel worst." 


End file.
